Caminos distantes
by sombra wing
Summary: En la villa de la paz tres huérfanos se conocieron en el orfanato bao gu , un leopardo de la nieves , una tigresa y un panda , ahora ya mayores , el dúo felino de tai lung y tigresa se encarrila por el camino de los barrios bajos y de la delincuencia , su amigo de la infancia po tratara de traerlos al camino del bien y la bondad ¿acaso lo lograra? Delen una oportunidad plz nwn
1. el trio del kung fu

caminos distantes

por

sombra wings

* * *

kung fu panda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus dueños y creadores - DreamWorks

el único fin y/o propósito de la creación de este fanfic es para el entretenimiento personal y de los lectores de este fanfic

bueno como escritor novato nwn , esperó que este fanfic sea de agrados de ustedes mis lectores , y que lo disfrusten y se entretengan , si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical por favor me avisan por pm o reviews

sin mas que decir aquí comienza ya el fanfic en si

* * *

Capitulo 1 = el trio del kung fu

\- una noche tormentosa asotaba a el valle de la paz , mientras los feroces vientos arrasaban con todo a su pasos y los relámpagos sonaban como el rugir de mil bestias feroces. una leopardo encapuchada , llego a la entrada del orfanato bao gu , dejando allí en la entrada libre de la tormenta una cesta hecha a mano que en su interior arropado por una cobija ,una pequena cría de leopardo de las nieves dormía apaciblemente , su pelaje de color gris con manchas doradas , fueron acariciados por el dedo de su verdadera madre por una ultima vez antes de golpear la puerta del orfanatoria saliendo a gran velocidad con lágrimas de dolor por tener que abandonar a su hijo, la leoparda desapareció en el destellar de un relámpago , y fue así fue como una vieja oveja que por el ruego del golpe en la puerta se despertó de su profundo sueño para llevarse la sorpresa de que había un pequeño mas para cuidar , sin perder tiempo tomo la cesta y entro rápidamente al orfanato mientras la feroz tormenta empezaba a calmarse -

\- hací fue como el joven leopardo quien rápidamente a una corta edad empezó a fascinarse con el arte del kung fu , vivió en dichoso en orfanato , aunque no todo era color de rosa para el felino de ojos dorados , ya que debido a su inusual forma de actuar algo orgullosa , y además el hecho de que cuando practicaba kung fu muchas veces los muñecos de peluche que utilizaba para entrenar terminaban destrozados y con su relleno saliendo de ellos , los demás niños los aislaron cosa que hizo que tai lung quien se auto llamó hací por su admiración hacia el titulo del guerrero dragon , se entristeciera , pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo le dejo de importar -¿ quien se creen ellos como para creer que me importa tener su compañía ? - se preguntaba el leopardo mirando de reojo a aquellos que los aislaron pero un día algo llamo su atención. -

¡corran allí viene el monstruo! - grito un cerdito señalando a una pequeña tigresa de ojos de ámbar que emanaban ira, desprecio , pero tai fácilmente denoto que también había temor y tristeza en aquellos ojos , mientras los demás niños se alejaban tai se acerco a aquella minina , porque después de todo , "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" ,¿no? pensaba en su interior el felino de ojos de oro , además en el fondo se estaba aburrido incluso desesperando de tanta soledad por lo que acercándose a la tigresa extendió la mano pero antes de si quiera podre pronunciar un simple saludo , la felina de anaranjado se paro frimemente viendo de forma enojada y desafiante al leopardo.

¡¿ QUE QUIERES ?! - dijo tigresa en un tono de desagrado y enojo ante el leopardo desconocido el cual sonrió orgulloso confundiendo a la joven tigre ,en ese pequeño instante recordó que veía amenudo a ese leopardo en un rincor solo sin compañía y notaba como los demás niños huían de el con miedo -

vamos , calmate no te haré daño solo quiero presentarme contigo - dijo tai sonriendo de forma arrogante pero confiada extendiendo la mano a su posible amiga - soy tai lung próximo maestro del kung fu - dijo orgulloso , dudando tigresa extendió su mano y aceptando el apretón amistoso , sun percatarse que el leopardo había llorado una lágrima de dolor a sentir semejante fuerza que ejercía al apretar tigresa su mano - yo soy tigresa ...el monstruo -dijo la joven viendo a otro lado rencorosa y algo triste por lo de hace poco -

m-monstruo? - exclamo tai lung aguantándose las ganas de pegar un grito de dolor por la fuerza que cada vez mas ejercían en su mano la tigresa - yo solo veo una tigresa muy fuerte y que solo desea la compresion de un amigo - dijo tai soprendiendo a la joven que soltó el agarre de la pata del joven que le sonreía dulcemente - ¿c..como sabias eso? - confundida tai contesto simplemente diciendo - yo también se que es la soledad y fastidia después de un tiempo , por lo tanto ¿quieres ser mi amiga? - preguntó sonriente el leopardo que se sorprendió a sentir como la joven se abalanzo a su cuerpo abrazándolo pero en vez de ser un abrazo doloroso que le rompería los huesos , fue un cálido , cariñoso una sensación que el jamas había tenido hasta ahora sintiendo como el pelaje de su pecho se humedecía poco a poco por las lágrimas de su nueva amiga que lloraba de felicidad , sin decir nada el pequeño tai correspondió el abrazo acariciando la cabeza de tigresa -

\- en los días siguientes el dio de felinos se volvieron inseparables , eran como imanes que ya unidos no se separaban , comían juntos , caminaban juntos , aveces inclusive terminaban la frase del otro , Tai lung decidió enseñarle lo que sabia de kung fu a tigresa volviéndose compañeros de entrenamiento , aunque los demás niños los aislaban y repelían , a ellos no les importaba ya que en ese dúo solo eran tigresa y tai lung , nadie mas o eso creían hasta que un día escucharon un alboroto , era como si estuvieran discutiendo , sin perder tiempo los felinos fueron a ver que pasaba -

tonto panda gordo - dijo una coneja -

solo sirves para comer , nada mas por eso nadie te quiere -dijo un pato -

por tu culpa no podremos comer galletas , ¡ ya que te las comistes todas¡ - dijo un cerdo que empujo a el panda que callo de espaldas a un charco de lodo - p-perdon por favor ya basta - dijo el pequeño apunto de estallar en llanto rogando a los demás que no lo molestaran mas -

ni creas que te perdonaremos tonto - dijo de nuevo el pato lanzo una roca a la cara de po , pero tai lung la alcanzo a tomar en su palma deteniéndola -

ya dejen lo en paz - dijo tai lung lanzado de regreso la pierda al pato dándole en el hocico haciendo que el pequeño abusador sollozara y se cubriera con sus alas el golpe de la piedra en su hocico -

¿y si no lo dejamos que harás ? - dijo el cerdo - si, ¿que harás ?, gato feo - exclamo la coneja apoyando al cerdo pero rápidamente tigresa se puso al lado de tai lung haciendo que los niños al ver al dúo de los monstruo como lo llamaban se asustaran - si , se meten con mi amigo , se meten conmigo - tigresa dijo parándose firmemente viendo con una mirada seria y de asesina a los niños que decidieron huir - tks, que cobardes solo atacan cuando son mas - dijo tai viendo con desaprobación y enojo como huían , entonces volteo y junto a tigresa levantaron a po del charco -

g-gracias por ayudarme - dijo tímidamente jugando con sus dedos po , pero tigresa y tai respondieron con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar e irse , pero el pequeño panda pensó que quizás , a ellos les agrade que el los acompañe por Lo que desde ese día , po sin avisar empezó a seguir a el dúo felino , comiendo con ellos , caminando junto a los dos , aunque tigresa se comportaba muy seria y lejana con el panda y tai no hablaba mucho pero si era mas sociable que tigresa poco a poco lo hiban aceptando mas a el panda y sin que se dieran cuenta su dúo se volvió un trio , el cual se llamo el trio del kung fu , el cual sin importar que , se cuidaban , protegían y ayudaban entre si , sin importar el rechazo de los demás , juntos se divertirian y estarían bien . -

* * *

fin

Bueno espero que les haya buscado este cap , dejen sus reviews , y nos vemos la proxima


	2. la traicion

kung fu panda y sus personales son propiedad de sus dueños y creadores - DreamWorks

bueno aquí otro día ( aunque cuando suba esto en verdad son las 3:23 de la mañana xD ) y otro capitulo de " Caminos distantes " espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado nwn sin mas que decir comenzemos

* * *

Capitulo 2: una nueva oportunidad y la traición

-ya habían pasado varios meses desde que el trio del kung fu se habían conocido , desde entonces notoriamente el vinculo de amistad de tai lung y tigresa se había vuelto un vinculo mas fuerte, volviéndose hací un vinculo mas de hermanos que de amigos o camaradas , mientras que po , siempre trataba de dar lo mejor tratando de seguirle los pasos a su amigos tanto cuando jugaban a las carreras o practicaban kung fu , pero la realidad era que cada día el orfanato bao gu , estaba menos poblado en comparación de cuando apenas tai había llegado en esa cesta a el orfanato , muchos niños día a día eran adoptados , muchos menos ellos , los cuales por sus gustos y razas tan particulares muy poco adultos y parejas los querían como sus hijos .-

chicos, ¿ustedes creen que algún día nos adopten? - pregunto tigresa algo pensativa pero seria como de costumbre ,un carácter que iba adquiriendo su personalidad ,mientras miraba a tai y po que se quedaron viéndose entre ellos un momento tratando de pensar en una respuesta conveniente -

pues si nos adoptaran algún día de seguro - exclamo tai pensando en lo positivo , aunque en el fondo estaba dudoso muchas parejas venían , pero ninguna se interesaban en ellos -

pero, si nos adoptaran ya no estaríamos juntos los tres - dijo po viendo a tigresa y a tai que se sorprendieron con la inusual pero posible realidad que propuso el panda , que poco a poco miraba al piso decayendo sus ánimos al pensar que no volvería a ver a sus mejores y únicos amigos - no, pienses en eso po - dijo tai lung con una sonrisa orgullosa pero cálida , tratando de subirles el ánimo a su hermana y amigo - no podemos decir aun que nos adoptaran por separado , quizás nos adopten a los tres juntos - dijo y una mirada de esperanza y una sonrisa se notaron en los rostros de la tigresa y el panda , que asintieron con la cabeza -

\- al día siguiente tigresa y tai estaban entrenando su kung fu y como pelear y defenderse de un enemigo , po que ya había intentado fácilmente fue derrotado por tigresa y tai lung , los cuales ahora los dos felinos se pusieron en una posición de ofensiva de combate sin percatarse de que un invitado del orfanato los estaba viendo , y analizando todo lo que los pequeños hacían en su entrenamiento de ese día .-

\- y hací dándose una reverencia de respeto , comenzaron , tigresa siendo la primera se dirigió a donde tai corriendo y lanzando un golpe estilo garra de tigre ( hu zhua) hacia si hermano contrincante , que con golpeando y tomando la muñeca de la joven felina de ojos de ámbar , desvío el golpe y con su mano libre fue capaz de dar un golpe de palma justo en el estómago de tigresa , que aunque el golpe no traía potencia ni fuerza suficiente como para herir a la joven felina si pudo alejarla un poco de tai , antes de que siquiera tai pudiera tratar de acertar otro golpe o derribar a su hermana sintió como un bastón tocaba y acomodaba su rodilla y la sorpresa que se llevo el joven fue mucha al ver al maestro del palacio de jade , el panda rojo shifu , el cual vio apenas entro en su frecuente visita bimensual al orfanato como el trio del kung fu entrenaba -

se nota su falta de experiencia - dijo shifu acomodando el pie derecho de tai un poco hacia adelante y subiendo la mano extendida del leopardo - aunque al parecer ustedes tiene un potencial notorio - dijo el panda rojo viendo a tigresa que se hizo rápidamente al lado de su hermano , viendo a los dos felinos shifu embolsó una fugaz sonrisa por los hermanos - y ¿ustedes quienes son?

\- dicho esto tai que seguía sin poder creerse que shifu el maestro del palacio de jade , estuviera frente a ellos pero apenas escucho la pregunta regreso en si , dando un saludo respetuoso y una reverencia el joven leopardo indico con una mirada a que po y tigresa saludaran igual - mucho gusto conocerlo en persona maestro shifu , me llamo tai lung , ella es mi hermana menor tigresa - señalando a la joven felina la cual estaba parada firmemente viendo a el ,anciano panda rojo con algo de curiosidad pero su común seriedad en su mirada - y el es mi mejor amigo po - finalizo diciendo tai señalando a el panda de ojos de jade que alzo la mano sonriendo de forma tímida y algo torpe a shifu que simplemente se inclino levemente ante los jóvenes -

ustedes dos - dijo shifu señalando a tai lung y tigresa que se vieron entre si , confundidos viendo luego a el maestro que tenían enfrente - veo que tienen un gran potencial y pasión por el kung fu , por lo tanto desearían venir conmigo para vivir y entrenar en el palacio de jade - dijo shifu sonriendo extendiendo su mano a tai que la vio , y acerco su pata para aceptar y cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos pero luego recordó lo que hablo con po y tigresa el día anterior haciendo que dudara , volteando para atrás vio por un lado a su hermana que en su ojos se notaba la felicidad y ansias de ser adoptada pero por otro lado vio a po que tenia una sonrisa amarga y forzada ya que si eran adoptados , el panda se quedaría solo y sin amigos , por lo que después de pensarlo unos momentos tai cerro los ojos y exclamo -

seria un honor ser su estudiante , maestro - dijo haciendo un puño con su mano derecha y con la izquierda abrirla dejándola en palma para luego juntar su puño y palma dando una reverencia de respeto a el maestro que sonrio - pero , por mi parte deseo seguir con mis amigos , aunque puede mi hermana y yo ir por lo menos tres o inclusive cuatro veces a la semana en entrenar con usted por las mañanas y por las tarde cuando el sol este en su punto máximo regresar a aquí para poder seguir estando nosotros el trio del kung fu juntos - dijo el leopardo viendo con firmeza y seriedad a shifu dando a entender al viejo panda rojo que su decisión no cambiaría sin importa lo que dijera , suspirando shifu extendió la mano aceptando la propuesta y condiciones del joven que aceptó el apretón de manos sonriendo orgulloso y feliz , sabiendo que una nueva esperanza había nacido en el y su hermana -

\- hací fue como tai y tigresa cuatro veces a la semana al palacio de jade por la mañana a entrenar arduamente junto a otro cuatro estudiantes , una mantis de un temperamento no tan grande como el de tigresa pero algo notorio , una grulla calmada y paciente la cual evita mucho los conflictos , una víbora compresible , buena y amable , y un mono juguetón y entusiasta , en los primeros días que tai y tigresa fueron al palacio de jade , muy pocas casi nulas los hermanos hablaban con los otros estudiantes limitándose a el saludo y despedida , pero poco a poco a pasar los meses y incluso años se volvieron amigos de los otros estudiantes , tai fue el alumno del cual shifu mas se enorgullecia por su forma rápida de aprender llegando a aguantar una pelea con el , y tigresa no se quedaba atrás aunque comparándola con su hermano , ella no tenia tantos conocimientos pero seguia de cerca los pasos de su hermano -

\- todo era felicidad , tranquilidad y optimismo para los dos hermanos pero un día al regresar al orfanato se dieron cuenta de que po sin decirles había sido adoptado , y los habia abandonado hace tiempo razón por la cual no lo veían casi por el orfanato y siempre que lo veían lo notaban cansado como si hubiera corrido , al regresar y ver el antiguo cuarto del panda vieron una nota escondida la cual decia claramente " tai , tigresa me diverti mucho con ustedes pero ya encontre una familia por lo que me voy a ir , espero que algun dia los adopten pero a mi me salio la oportunidad de tener una familia y no la desperdiciare como lo hicieron ustedes , hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar Po~ " esa " traición " fue la llama detonante de la desconfianza del dúo de felinos el cual cuando ya eran adolecentes , dejaron de ir a sus entrenamientos y no se les encontraba en el orfanato , pero si se rumoreaba que dos ladrones y cazarecompezas nuevos empezaron a rondar los barrios bajos del valle de la paz , hací cuando ya de adultos tai lung y tigresa , se hicieron conocidos bajo el nombre del dúo del humo , debido de que después de hacer su trabajo desaparecían y no se le volvía a saber hasta su siguiente ataque -

* * *

bueno aquí esta el capítulo y ya el comienzo de la drama central del fic , en la cual ahora tai y tigresa serán conocidos como el dúo del humo , pero la pregunta es: ¿ que pensaran los cuatro furiosos de eso? , ¿ acaso po sabe de los acto que hacen su amigos de la infancia? , y lo mas importante ¿cual sera la reacción de shifu a saber eso? todo es y mas en el siguiente capitulo

Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer nwn


	3. el duo del humo

kung fu panda es propiedad de sus dueños y creadores - DreamWorks

bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo ya entrando en la trama principal de fic espero que sea de su agrado.

capitulo 3 = el dúo de humo

* * *

\- en un rincon de los barrios mas bajo y pobres de la villa de la paz , los cuales nunca nadie visitaba , una pequeña vivienda algo descuidada se localizaba en ese lugar , la cual por la única ventana visible se escapaba una luz de unas velas que alumbraban adentro , alli adentro estaba un leopardo adulto envendandose una herida que tenia en su brazo, el cual vestía con un pantalón de seda de kung fu los cuales se notaban algo desgastados e inclusive , en uno de sus lados tenia un roto a la altura de la rodilla , además del pantalón el leopardo usaba un cinturón grueso de color marrón con detalles plateados y unas vendas en sus manos desde sus nudillos hasta mas abajo de la muñeca , mientras que se terminaba de en vendar su herida , no muy alejado de el estaba una tigresa vistiendo un traje tradicional de luchador de kung fu , con su respectiva camiseta sin mangas,se acerco la joven felina con dos platos de sopa de fideo , sentándose al lado del felino de ojos dorados , tigresa le ofreció un plato de esa sopa casera el cual tai recibió y sin dudar empezó a tomar y tragar casi sin siquiera masticar los fideos la comida que le ofrecía su hermana -

si comes tan rápido te podrás ahogar tai - dijo tigresa seria tomando sus palillos chinos empezando a degustar de la sola que había echo que no estaba tan mal como tai pensaba , el leopardo la vio con una mirada arrogante sonriendo con orgullo - tigresa recuerda que estamos en búsqueda de ese tal shou sagu ,si lo capturamos prometo llevarte a comer comida de verdad- dijo tai que recibió un codazo en la costillas debido a que no le gusta la critica que le dio tai a su comida , pero en el fondo quería volver a comer fideos y dumplings comí en su niñez , terminando de comer tigresa se levantó poniéndose su capa y capucha que usualmente usaban a la hora de salir de su vivienda, parándose en la salida de la vivienda -

bueno , ya comimos no podemos perder mas tiempo - dijo tai levantándose poniéndose una capa con capucha café oscuro que lo cubría completamente, saliendo junto a su hermana que como siempre desde el suceso del panda guarda una mirada seria y poco amigable , tai sonriendo con orgullo al ver que tan fuerte se volvió tigresa le acaricio la cabeza a la joven felina - vamos - exclamo el leopardo antes de empezar a correr en cuatro patas a gran velocidad con su hermana que lo seguía de cerca -

\- eran ya casi las 11:20 de la noche en la cual un búfalo caminaba , pensando y recordando de la ultima maldad que había echo y en la futura que haría pero pronto sintió como dos miradas se clavaban en su espalda haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrío que casi le congela la sangre - ¡¿Q-quien esta allí?! - exclamo con tono alto y autoritario pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue el crujir de unos nudillos para luego ver como alguien salia de entre las sombra - con que tu eres shou sagu no? - dijo aquel encapuchado los cuales solo se le podían ver su ojos dorados que resplandecían con maldad hacia el bufaloque temeroso dio unos pasos hací atrás pero se topo que atrás de el en silencio estaba otro encapuchado pero este emanaba una aura de indiferencia y seriedad, lo primero que hizo la " presa " del dúo fue tirar un golpe a tigresa que facilmente saltando por enzima del búfalo esquivo el golpe quedando unos paso mas adelantes que su hermano -

p-porfavor dejenme - dijo pidiendo misericordia el búfalo que se acerco poniendo su mano en una bolsa que cargaba atada a su costado derecho - l-les daré todo lo que tengo - tigresa que solo vía seriamente a su presa no noto como este sacaba un cuchillo de la bolsa , sonriendo desesperado el señor shou trato de apuñalar a tigresa pero el filo del cuchillo fue detenido por el agarre del leopardo que apretaba cada vez mas el filo del cuchillo haciendo que algo de su sangre recorriera el filo plateado del cuchillo cayendo unas gotas al piso ,viendo con sobrevia a el búfalo que no creía lo que veía - te diré algo, hay una cosa que jamas perdono... - no termino la frase viendo a shou la cual su mirada emanaba terror puro , preguntándose en el fondo que era lo que su agresor no perdonaba cuando por fin con una mirada fría y seca tai término la frase - y esa es que traten de herir a mi compañera - dijo y doblo el filo del cuchillo hasta que se partió , aterrado el búfalo trato de ver la cara de su agresor pero solo consiguió un golpe estilo de tigre en la frente haciendo que el búfalo quedara mareado y confundido, aprovechando esa oportunidad tigresa le dio el golpe de gracia una patada giratoria nockeando a su presa luego dirigiendo su mirada a tai -

sabes yo se defenderme sola - exclamo seria y algo enojada ya que le disgustaba cuando demostraba su debilidad o se confiaba con un enemigo débil -

lo se , pero aun hací aun te falta mucho que aprender - fue la respuesta del leopardo que tomo a el inconsciente búfalo llevándolo a la casa de un conocido que tenían dejándolo en la puerta el dúo del humo como siempre desapareció de nuevo o eso creían los demás -

-al día siguiente tai fue a el lugar donde siempre su contacto le dejaba la recompeza y como era de esperar allí estaba sonriendo tomo el saco con la recompensa y fue donde su hermana la cual apenas abrió la puerta fue tomada de la mano y llevaba por tai a la parte comercial del valle de la paz - ¿crees que sea bueno venir a la luz del día aquí ? -pregunto la felina dudosa mientras se acomodaba su capa con capucha caminando junto a el leopardo el cual solo la vio - solo sigueme el juego y ya - susuro al oído de tigresa que solo soltó un hondo suspiro llegaron a un restaurante de fideos el cual el propietario era un ganso llamado según lo que habían oído -

\- apenas llegaron tai , noto un panda el cual atendía a la gente , el echo de que el no quería saber nada mas del traidor hizo que no durara en su mente la posibilidad de que ese panda sea su antiguo amigo po , sin ponerle mas dedicación a el asunto tai y tigresa se sentaron en la mesa del rincón y fueron rápidamente atendidos la historia que utilizaron fue simple , se hicieron pasar por viajeros que venían desde gongmen, después de tanto como el y el panda se la creyeran les tragieron su plato de fideos especiales los cuales tai y tigresa disfrutaron hasta que alguien se sentó frente a ellos -

¿ustedes son de Gongmen? - pregunto grulla apenas tai y tigresa levantaron la mirada supieron que esto no iba a terminar de buena forma , quedándose un tiempo en silencio fue tai quien lo rompió -

somos viajeros pero , hemos pasado por Gongmen ¿por que la pregunta?- dijo al final el leopardo dando una fría mirada a el ave , el cual simplemente le dio una mirada de desagrado - ya no es necesario que finjan mas dúo del humo - al escuchar eso los dos felinos vieron con enojo a grulla ya que había deducido su mentira y adivinado sus verdaderas identidades , los felinos encapuchados se intercambiaron una mirada rápida y con las dos manos tai pudo levantar la mesa tirándose la a el ave que la esquivo -

¡no los dejen escapar! - grito grulla y cuando tai y tigresa salieron del restaurante tuvieron una no tan grata sorpresa, al ver que sus ex-compañeros los habían rodeado , sin mas que hacer los felinos si dieron entre si la espalda juntándolas poniéndose en posición ofensiv,a cosa que víbora, mantis , mono y grulla también sabiendo que no habría mas opción se disponieron a luchar con los que se estaban volviendo los cazarecompensas y largos mas reconocidos de los barrios bajos el dúo del humo , aunque en el fondo ninguno de los cuatro furioso sabia la verdad sobre los que en ese momento serian sus rivales -

* * *

En que lio se metieron ahora el duo felino , una batalla comienzara entre viejos compañeros y ¿sera que tai y tigresa se reconoceran a su antigo amigo po desoues de tantos años?

Lo saban en el siguiente cap nwn

Dejen sus reviews


	4. un descubrimiento infortuno

kung fu panda es propiedad de sus dueños y creadores DreamWorks

hola gente , perdón por la tardanza en subir capitulos , pero me eh estado concentrando en hacer una mascara para halloween nwnUu pero no hay mas que decir , gracias por su paciencia y espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy

* * *

capitulo 4 : un descubrimiento infortuno

\- el dúo del humo estaba rodeado por los cuatro furiosos sus antiguos amigos, colegas y compañeros , pero en el fondo sabían que ellos no los reconocían , aun hací aunque no quisieran pelear no tenian mas opción que pelear y de nuevo desaparecer -

ataquen¡ - grito grulla que junto a mono se abalanzaron contra los encapuchado, lanzando ambos una patada que fue bloqueada por tai que los lanzo a ambos contra una pared ,centrándose en mono primero , sabiendo que seria mas fácil controlarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate que con grulla -

\- mientras tigresa estaba esquivando los latigazos que víbora le lanzaba mientras que mantis la atacaba con rapidez pero los reflejos de la felina eran lo suficiente bueno como para esquivar los ataques de sus ex compañeros, po que miraba asombrado como la batalla transcurría fue tomado del brazo por el que lo jalaba hacia adentro -

po, esto es peligroso entra rápido - dijo el ganso jalando y entrando al panda cerrando las ventanas del negocio , el leopardo de ojos dorados escucho como el señor ping llamo a ese panda y sus ideas se aclararon ese panda era quien los traiciono , pero no era el momento aun de rendir cuentas pensó tai que por estar distraído en eso grulla lo tomo con sus patas elevándose junto con el felino que forcejeo liberándose del agarre del emplumado y comenzó una pelea mientras ambos iban cayendo la cual con un fuerte golpe en la sien , el leopardo hizo que su contrincante confundido y desorientado el tiempo suficiente para que el felino de ojos dorados tomara el ala de grulla poniéndola detrás de la espalda del emplumado usándolo como escudo para amortiguar la caída -

-vibora que estaba concentrada peleando con la compañera del encapuchado , lo único que noto fue como una cortina de humo se levanto y al ver bien vio un cráter en el piso donde estaba su mejor amigo grulla noqueado , y enzima de el estaba el leopardo que se paro y se limpio los hombros quitándose el polvo de la caída , mientras noto como una sonrisa de soberbia y orgullo se escapo del felino que estaba feliz por haber dejado fuera de combate a su enemigo -

!aléjate de el¡- grito la escamosa que subió por el hombro de tigresa saliendo despedida enroscándose en la muñeca y cuello de tai , pero antes de siquiera atacar , vio la cara del encapuchado y su sangre se heló por unos instantes al ver que nada mas y nada menos era tai lung su amigo y antiguo compañero de entrenamiento con quien se enfrentaba , el leopardo al ver eso con su otra mano libre tomo a la serpiente desatándose de el agarre arrojándola a mono quien la recibió pero se cayo sentado debido a la fuerza con la que fue lanzada -

¡Es nuestra oportunidad ven! - grito tai lung a su hermana que le dio un golpe De palma estilo tigre a mantis que al escuchar a su hermano corrió junto a el saltando enzima de los techos huyendo del lugar pero antes de irse y desaparecer la felina de ojos de ámbar volteo y vio a el panda que salio a ayudar a los guerreros que habían sido derrotados sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba un poco por aquel individuo decidió irse junto a su hermano sin ver mas atrás -

\- víbora seguía en estado de shock recordar lo que vio y entonces como un destello de luz todo empezó a tener sentido , el dúo del humo comenzó a la semana que tai lung y tigresa dejaron de ir al palacio de jade , ambos eran buenos en el kung fu , tai y tigresa hacían todo juntos , en la batalla la pose del dúo era la misma que los felinos usaban en los entrenamientos - entonces tai...tigresa...¿porque? - pensó víbora conteniendo el llanto por un lado estaba feliz de saber que ellos estaban con vida ya que pensaban ella y los demás que habían muerto , pero por otro lado se sentía triste y confundida por lo que han estado haciendo todo ese tiempo , ya en el palacio de jade shifu estaba enojado no con sus alumnos si no con ese dúo de ladrones -

Escuche todos - dijo shifu entrando al cuarto de grulla quien había recuperado el conocimiento, allí todo los cuatro furiosos estaban asegurándose de que su compañero estuviera bien antes de la interrupción de shifu , el panda rojo vio a todos con seriedad en su mirada - desde mañana se duplicara el entrenamiento , - dijo y todos lo vieron impresionados esperando a que siguiera hablando - si vuelven a encontrarse con esr dúo de criminarles , no tengan piedad con ellos a luchar , han retado a el palacio de jade y a los cuatro mejores guerreros ahora tendrán que pagar -dijo el panda rojo saliendo de la habitación , mientras los demás hablaban sobre la decisión de su maestro víbora estaba en un dilema , ella sabia quienes eran el dúo del humo , pero si lo decía sin duda shifu se enojaría al saber que a quienes le había abierto la puerta del palacio , de su corazón lo habían traicionado y atacado a sus estudiantes de una forma tan baja como esa , sin duda shifu tomaría cartas en el asunto, sabiendo que tai y tigresa no saldrían bien parados si eso pasaba , pero aun hací en los años que compartió con los dos hermanos felinos , ella se encariño con ellos y no quería que salieran heridos o muertos por su culpa , por lo que víbora decidió que lo mejor seria guardar silencio -

\- el maestro oogway estaba parado en la punta de la colina donde reposaba su árbol de durazno viendo hacia la dirección de la casa de los dos felinos viendolo con algo de tristeza pero esperanza - algún día,alguien abrirá de nuevo sus ojos , tai...tigresa.. - dijo la vieja tortuga teniendo esperanza de que los felinos regresarían y todo se arreglaría mientras una leve brisa llevo unas hojas del durazno a dirección de los felinos-

\- en la casa de los felinos tai puso la mano en la puerta para abrirla pero sintió un peso recargarse en su espalda a mirar de reojo noto como su hermana , recargo su cabeza en la espalda del leopardo -

¿crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? - pregunto la felina de ojos de ámbar que apretó un poco el pelaje del abdomen de su hermano , mientras que recordaba los viejos tiempos víbora, mantia , grulla y mono, y en especial po , quien en el fondo hacia su corazón latir mas rápido pero desde que los abandono sentía su corazón gris y roto sin saber porque - ¿s..si volvemos nos perdonarían? - preguntó recordando lo que paso hace poco mientras sollozaba algo raro que nunca hacia tigresa , sintiendo como esas lágrimas mojaban su espalda, tai se volteo abrazando a la tigre acariciándole la cabeza a su hermana tratando de calmarla -

No lo se - exclamo el leopardo viendo a los ojos cristalinos de su hermana limpiándole las lágrimas - pero no podemos decir que eso no pase, después de todo el futuro es incierto - dijo abrazando mas fuerte y apegando mas a tigresa a su cuerpo mientras las hojas del durazno cayeron en la entrada de la casa de los felinos , al verlas una sonrisa se dibujo en sus caras sabiendo que quizás algún día regresarían y todos volverían a ser felices de nuevo-

* * *

bueno este el capitulo espero que les guste y ahora víbora esta en un dilema delatar o no a sus amigos y ex compañeros

Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias nwn

nos vemos en el próximo cap bye nwn)/


	5. el lamento de po

kung fu panda es propiedad de sus dueños y creadores - DreamWorks

hola aquí estoy de nuevo vivo y coleando owo/ , pues no tengo mucho que decir solo agradecimientos a little tigress y lobina16XD , por haber comentado el anterior capitulo sin mas preámbulo comenzemos

* * *

\- ya una semana había transcurrido desde el enfrentamiento de los cuatro furiosos contra el dúo del humo , resentidos por aquella pérdida que tuvieron tan humillante , el odjectivo ahora de ellos como de su maestro shifu era demostrarles a ese dúo de ladrones que debieron pensar dos veces antes de enfrentar al palacio de jade , pero entre todo ese rencor y ira víbora era la única que no compartía ese sentimientos con sus compañeros , los cuales poco a poco se fue descomunicando ,debido a que ellos hablaban de forma denigrante y amenazante del dúo de ladrones , haciendo que esas palabras víbora al saber quienes eran en verdad el dúo del humo le enojaba en el interior pero por fuera parecía la misma que siempre aunque en verdad no fuera hací -

\- estando yendo la escamosa a su habitación después de un entrenamiento fuerte tal como había dicho el panda rojo se detuvo frente a la puerta de la antigua habitación de Tai entrando viendo como todo esta como lo había dejado el leopardo de ojos dorado antes de su partida , su cama desordenada y destendida , su espada la cual muy pocas veces usaba y cuando la queria usar se trabaja casi unahora buscandola y otra media hora buscando la funda de esta , algunos vendajes emrollados estaban en una mesa al lado de la cama , ya que de los seis alumnos de shifu en ese tiempo tai era el que entrenaba aveces incluso hasta que su nudillos dolian y aveces sangraba pero sin importa eso siempre sonreia ya que daba lo mejor de si en sus entrenamientos , esa sonrisa de orgullos y sobrebia que siemlre tenia , pero mientras con nostalgia veía a su alrededor la joven maestra noto como debajo de la cama se asomaba una nota antiguo la cual al ver fue como si encontrara la ultima ficha del rompecabezas , esa nota tenia palabras que simplemente cada vez que la leía víbora la llenaba de ira pero tristeza a pensar como se debieron de sentir los felinos por ese escrito , al final de la nota estaba escrito el nombre "po" -

Po...ese nombre... - se susurro la escamosa y hací como si por primera vez abrió los ojos , recordó en los días de antaño cuando ella conversaba con los felinos ellos le mencionaron que ellos y un amigo un panda llamado po eran el trio del kung fu en su orfanato siempre entrenando y disfrutando estar juntos , confesando incluso tigresa que la razon por la cual no quisieron ser adoptados por el maestro shifu fue para no dejar solo a su amigo , ya con la nota la razón del cambio de sus amigos fue por la traición de ese dichoso po, el pensar eso hacia que la sangre le hirviera de la ira a víbora pero la pregunta era , ¿donde estará dichoso panda? , pensando si alguna vez había oído el nombre de po de nuevo se acordó que ese mismo nombre se le fue dirigido a el panda del restaurante del señor ping , - entonces...el panda amigo de tai y tigresa quien los traicioni es el hijo del señor ping - exclamo sorprendida pero feliz ya que con todo ya resuelto o eso pensaba mañana iría a el pueblo víbora para hablar mas a fondo con po -

\- al día siguiente víbora salio del palacio de jade fue la primera en terminar el entrenamiento ya que estsba totalmente decidida a buscar a ese panda y sabre las respuestas a sus imcognitas , pero cuando llego vio que el panda estaba barriendo la calles con una notoria cara de aburrimiento que al ver a la maestra víbora cambio a una de impresión y se popodía decir alegría

la maestra víbora - dijo el panda sorprendido y sonriendo tomando con ambas manos de escoba de frlicidad al ver a una de sus cuatro héroes que se acercaba a el -

hola ...po ¿verdad? - dijo saludando de forma formal pero seria a el panda que sorprendido y confundido pregunto - ¿como sabes mi nombre ? - después de exclamar esa pregunta la serpiente saco la nota que dejo po a sus amigos apenas la tomo po y la vio muchos recuerdos regresaron a su mente pero no sabia bien porque la maestra del estilo serpiente víbora tenia la nota que le dejo a los felinos - tenemos asuntos que hablar po - exclamo víbora a el panda que la miro con preocupación y inseguridad sabiendo que por la seriedad poco inusual de la maestra era algo de suma importancia para ella y de seguro para el también lo seria-

\- después de la presentación tan inusual de la maestra a el panda entraron dentro del local subiendo a la habitación de po , donde alli víbora empezo a explicarrle todo a el panda sobre lo que habia pasado y lo que sabia como , el desaparecimiento de los felinos , la aparición del dúo del humo al poco tiempo de la ultima vez que se les vio a Tai y tigresa, y lo mas importante las verdaderas identidades de los malechores del duo del humo, y todo solo por una nota que hirió la confianza de ambos po se sentía mal ,sentia como si algo estivirs oprimiendo y apretando su corazon mientras escuchaba a la maestra decirle la verdad que ella sabia , el panda solo mantenía la cabeza agachado como si lo estuvieran regañando y en el fondo así lo sentía el panda - pero dime...- exlcamo la maestra despues de poner al dia de la situacion al panda -¿ porque escribistes eso? ¿con que motivo lo hicistes? -pregunto víbora esperando asi aclarar su ultima inquietud , con pésame en su voz el panda comenzó a hablar -

ese día..mi padre ,el señor ping , decidió adoptarme , pero cuando los demás niños lo supieron empezaron a... - un suspiro profundo salio del panda recordando como lo rodearon los demás niños diciéndole que el iba a ser tan idiota como sus amigos a no dejar que lo adopten , cosa que hizo que el panda se enojara, no con los niños , si no con Tai y tigresa porque por ellos es que lo estaban molestando al panda hací que escribió la nota plasmando en ella el odio y dolor que sentía debido a las palabras de los demás niños sin saber que esa nota causaría tantos problemas -

\- después de decirle toda la verdad a víbora el panda estallo en llanto pensando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar sus amigos por un simple berrinche que el hizo - y..yo *shiff* no quería lastimarlos en verdad, jamas pense que esto pasaria - dijo llorando po , hasta que sintiendo como la cola de víbora sobaba su espalda de forma algo martenal consolándolo -

esta bien po, no llores ahora debemos de tratar de que Tai y tigresa dejen de ser el dúo del humo y regresen a como eran antes - exclamo la escamosa sonriendole a el panda de forma dulce pero decidida -

\- limpiándose las lágrimas po vio seguro a la serpiente - claro , voy a remendar lo que hice - dijo de forma seria y segura cosa poco común en el pero aun hací se notaba su deseo de remendar los problemas que el hizo Ya que sabia que esta era su unica oportunidad de ayudar a sus amigos como ellos siempre lo habian ayudado a el -

* * *

buenos aquí esta este capitulo donde hay equipo víbora y po

pero

¿como harán cambiar de opinión a Tai y tigresa ? descubranlo en el siguiente cap

bye dejen sus reviews nwn/


	6. reencuentro

Kung fu panda es propiedad de sus creadores - DreamWorks

hola chico hace tiempo que no los veo nwnUu ya un mes no? jejej...bueno lamento la ausencia en el fic pero ausencia no significa que este muerto , es solo que este último mes estuve con la escuela atareado y problemas familiares y de amigos que pues me afectaron el animo pero bueno pasado es pasado y debemos concertarnos no?

sin mas que decir el capitulo 6 aquí esta

* * *

\- el invierno aproximo a las puertas del valle de la paz , la nieve blanca y pura siendo el agua congelada en un instante caía pintando todo de blanco a su ardedor la gente en esa época como de costumbre empezaba a decorar sus casa mientras disfrutaban esos días , pero entre tanta sonrisas y felicidad habían dos personas que mantenían un estado neutro los cuales eran po y la maestra víbora , que estuvieron buscando pista de donde podre encontrarse con el dúo de felino para tratar de que regresaran con ellos y que las viejas amistades revivieran -

ohh mira cuanta nueve ha caído este año - exclamaba el panda viendo a el cielo como la nieve caía gentilmente , la reptil sonriendo por un instante viendo a el cielo suspiro recordando el primer día de nieve que paso junto a los felinos en el templo , era mas joven cuando sucedió eso fue la primera vez que Tai y tigresa jugaron con los demás ya que en esos tiempo aun la inocencia de la infancia era presente , pero ahora mas que socializar la serpiente quería hacer cambiar de opinión a los felinos sobre el camino que escogieron -

po escucha , hace poco encontré a el que le da las " misiones " a Tai y tigresa , pude convencerlo de que vayan a el bar mei-shin hoy , por lo que debemos de ir y hacer lo que podamos para que cambien de opinión - le explico la víbora a el panda que solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza , hací despidiéndose hasta que la hora llegara -

\- mientras tanto en la guarida de los felinos tigresa estaba de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta impidiendo hací la salida de su hermano quien ya estaba vestido y listo para salir con su capa y capucha -

es claramente una trampa Tai , no vaya a ir - exclamo la felina de ojos ámbar gruñendo , pero el leopardo poniendo las manos en los hombros de la joven pudo con facilidad apartarla -

tigresa , se que esto puede ser una trampa , pero ,¿sino lo es ? estaríamos perdiendo una gran oportunidad de podre hacer un ultimo pedido y tener suficiente dinero para huir de este lugar para siempre y vivir sin tener que robar , es lo que siempre hemos deseado por lo tanto debo ir - exclamando eso abrazo con fuerza a su hermana la cual que al principio rechazaba lo que eligió su hermano y el abrazo al final sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para cambiar la opinión del testarudo leopardo lo abrazo pidiendo una ultima cosa - solo cuidate ¿si? - dicho eso sonriendo alzando el mentón orgulloso el leopardo se fue -

\- era media noche el bar estaba totalmente desértico solo se podía ver dos siluetas sentadas las cuales a oír como se abría la puertas tragaron saliva esperando que todo saliera bien -

conque ustedes son los que me darán a mi y mi compañera esa nueva oportunidad de vida¿ no? - exclamo la voz del encapuchado que acababa de entrar , con una voz que denotaba la seriedad en el asunto -

Tai por favor ven - dijo una voz que era familiar para el felino el cual suponiendo que era una trampa tenso sus músculos preparándose para pelear o huir si era necesario pero la voz de su ex-compañera y aquella que vio su identidad exclamo de forma amable y confiable -

Tai , por favor no te haremos nada solo queremos hablar - dicho eso sin remedio alguno se quito el leopardo su capucha sentándose pero antes que pudiera siquiera el preguntar el porque lo llamaron a el y como lo pudieron conctatar po hablo implorando perdón a su antiguo amigo -

Tai yo...lo lamento demaciado jamas pensé que esto pasaría la ira de ese momento me cegó ...*snif* perdon - el panda contenía el llanto y Tai se sentía entre la espada y la pared por una parte la traición de ese panda fue el que hizo que el y tigresa tomaran ese camino pero por otro lado es su viejo amigo uno de los primeros y único que había tenido , el ambiente se lleno de silencio hasta que la maestra escamosa decidió hablar y terminar con ese silencio -

po y yo solo queremos que regresen , que volvamos a ser como antes amigos - diciendo eso Tai respondiendo de forma seria - si sabes que hay un problema viborita , shifu si sabe que tigresa y yo somos los que aplastaron y humillaron a sus alumnos no tendrá piedad con nosotros - esas palabras hicieron que la víbora se pusiera a pensar el leopardo tenia toda la razón shifu estaba enojado con el dúo de ladrones y si supiera que fue aquellos que eran sus hijos quizás el amor de un padre pueda perdonar pero shifu si tendrá dicho tipo de amor era lo que se cuestionaba la víbora - quizás si hablas con shifu lleguen a un acuerdo

\- po a escuchar eso quiso negarse sabiendo que esa idea no funcionaria pero para su sorpresa y la de víbora también el leopardo exclamo - mañana aquí esta misma hora lo espero - dijo Tai Lung antes de irse del lugar dejando a los dos pobres si su oídos habían escuchado bien , sin perder tiempo víbora fue donde su maestro diciéndole que había oído que el dúo iba a atacar el bar mei-shin , shifu al oír eso fue enseguida sin avisarle a sus estudiantes mientras víbora solo deseaba que todo terminara bien -

\- al llegar shifu vio la puerta abierta entrando allí noto una silueta encapuchada la cual le saludo de una manera que hizo que la sangre se le congelara al panda rojo -

hola ..padre - fue ese saludo el que le dio Tai quitándose la capucha , shifu estaba confundido sentía mucha emociones felicidad por ver a Tai vivo , confusión preguntandose como el estaba allí , tristeza a ver en que se convirtió ,e ira por sabré la verdad De su desaparición - tenemos mucho que hablar - fue lo que dijo el leopardo sentándose viendo con frialdad a su maestro y padre en aquella noche de luna llena -

* * *

y bueno chicos esto es todo nwn perdón por mi ausencia , dejen sus reviews y favoritos y hasta el siguiente cap bye


	7. Trato

kung fu panda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores - DreamWorks

séptimo capitulo espero que les guste , este capitulo trate que fuera mas intenso

* * *

\- la joven tigre de ojos ámbar se había quedado dormida a lo poco que su hermano y compañero de crimen se había ido a resolver los últimos clavos sueltos del trato que recientemente les habían dado , el cual con suerte les daría a los dos una vida digna para ambos , mientras en sus sueños ella estaba viviendo con su hermano en una casa localizada en una aldea donde abajo había un buen lugar de entrenamiento escucho como la puerta se abría abriendo los ojos y tensando los músculos la joven tigresa fue calmada a escuchar la voz del leopardo -

perdón la tardanza - dijo era notorio en la voz del felino algo de cansancio tornándose el cuello se acostó en su respectiva cama , el ambiente se lleno de silencio ambas cama separadas a milímetros el leopardo acostado viendo a el viejo techo y la tigresa de lado dando la espalda a la cama de su hermano aquel silencio fue roto por Tai diciendo y exclamando algo que con alegría lleno a tigresa -

mañana empacamos lo poco que tenemos aquí y nos iremos de esta horrible casucha - dijo el leopardo volteandose empezando a acomodarse en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño , mientras que la felina de ojos ámbar embolsaba una sonrisa de esperanza por esas palabras que había oído , empezando a sonar como seria el lugar donde irían a parar los dos , pero mientras tigresa estaba dichosa por la noticias, Tai se notaba en su rostro que estaba cubrido por la oscuridad de la noche una gran preocupación recordando su reencuentro con su padre -

\- Tai e...estas vivo , pero ¿como? - fueron las palabras del panda rojo a ver a su antiguo aprendiz vivo y frente a el , después de arduos y dolorosos años en el cual trataba de olvidarlo y a tigresa , tigresa ese nombre retumbó en la mente de shifu quien pregunto - y tigresa ¿ella también esta viva?

\- suspirando de forma pesada Tai Lung viendo a su maestro respondió - si , esta bien seguro ahora mismo esta dormiendo en nuestra guarida - dijo el leopardo que luego con seriedad vio a shifu - maestro shifu debo de confesarle algo importante - con voz que notaba lo serio el panda rojo tomo una postura asistiendo con la cabeza sin saber que bomba iba a tirar su antiguo alumno -

Tai...tai...despierta - escuchaba el leopardo que pasando su mano por su cabeza logro abrir los ojos viendo a tigresa estaba ya vestida y por como olía bañada , el recuerdo de aquella noche fue cortado por los llamados de su hermana lo cual Tai simplemente se levando sentabdose al borde de la cama - iré a terminar la comida ya empaque solo faltas tu - dijo la tigresa con su clásico tono natural pero en el fondo tanto ella como el leopardo sabían que estaba ansiosa y emocionada como nunca antes haciendo que el felino de sonriera orgulloso y arrogante - si, si ya lo haré - dijo levantándose por fin -

\- mientas tanto el palacio de jade en la zona de entrenamiendo grulla, mantis y mono estaban junto a el maestro shifu el cual le estaba explicando algo sobre un trato víbora que confundida y extrañada por el hecho de que sus compañeros no estuvieran comiendo ni cerca del comedor fue a la zona de entrenamiento donde allí ellos ya salían - chicos ¿que paso ? - pregunto la reptil viéndolos los cuales se miraron entre si y grulla fue el que habló - el maestro shifu nos dijo que Tai y tigresa están vivía - exclamo el emplumado -

y que vendrán de nuevo a el templo a vivir - intervino la mantis religiosa mientras saltaba a el hombro del mono - además shifu nos encargo hacer algo mas - dijo el mono viendo a la escamosa que sorprendida solo pregunto algo mas -

y ¿que fue lo que shifu les encargo? - apenas pregunto eso la mantis y la grulla vieron a el mono regañándole con la mirada cosa que confundía aun mas a la maestra víbora - es algo secreto víbora lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento - dijo de forma cortante grulla que junto a los otros se fueron del lugar dejando a la reptil completamente sola sumergida en sus pensamientos sin aun poder saber bien que acababa de pasar - tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...- susurro la reptil siseando viendo el camino por donde se fueron sus compañeros -

\- los felinos para entonces estaban comiendo pero había algo que llamo mucho la atención de tigresa - Tai y eso ¿que aun no acabas ? - pregunto tigresa viendo a los ojos y mirada perdida en su pensamientos de su hermano el cual saliendo de estos vio a la joven y solo respondió - no es nada - dijo y sin mas empezó a comer aun confundida pero sin darle importancia la tigre termino de comer regresando a lavar su plato -

\- el leopardo suspirando seguía recordando lo que había pasado anoche y el trato que hizo con shifu -

Eso es inaceptable - dijo el maestro que golpeo la mesa con su puño - después de todo lo que hice por usted , ¿me pagan de esta forma ?, atacando y humillando a mis estudiantes , a sus compañeros , robando y ahora me vienen a pedir perdón y que los acepte bajo mi techo de nuevo - cada palabra el panda rojo alzaba la voz con enojo mientras con una expresión neutra el leopardo solo lo escuchaba y miraba -

calmante anciano - dije de forma fría y seria , cosa rara en el que estuviera hací , suspirando exclamo - hagamos un trato si dejas a tigresa y a mi vivir bajo el templo te daré algo a cambio pero debes asegurarme que acogeras a tigresa - dijo notandose la determinación que tenia a decir eso en su mirada y tono que voz el cual el panda rojo solo dijo una frase - sigue y dime que gano a cambio.

\- Tai regreso a la realidad en ese momento saliendo de su guarida junto a tigresa ambos apenas salieron de los barrios bajos pusieron sus manos en sus capuchas - listo? - pregunto la tigre la cúa recibió la misma arrogante y orgullosa sonrisa de siempre - mas de lo que piensas - diciendo eso ambos felinos se quitaron su capuchas y las lanzaron al callejón dejando a el dúo del humo en el pasado remoto , como debe ser , nadie sabían quienes eran ni debían saberlo , saliendo hací por fin Tai tomo a tigresa de la mano - debo mostrate a alguien primero - exclamo el leopardo llevando a la joven a el restaurante donde estaba ese panda el cual a verlos bajo la mirada de vergüenza y saludo con el brazo -

hola Tai ...hola tigresa - dijo el panda esa palabras nublaron sus dudas era po , su voz era melodía para los oídos de la felina que ...- espera un segundo , ESE PANDA ES QUIEN NOS TRAICIONO - penso la felina que si no hubiera sido contenida por los brazos de su hermano ya hubiera dejado en el piso nockeado a el pobre panda que estaba asustado y nervioso pero aprovechando ese momento logro por fin explicarle la verdadera razón detrás de la nota la cual la joven entendió y decidió aceptar las sinceras disculpas del joven panda , pero no pudieron hablar el trio del kung fu mucho ya que como vinieron los felinos debían irse a su destino pero al despedirse po , noto un gesto de preocupación en el rostro del leopador pero pensando que solo era cosa de el no le dio importancia -

tigresa cierra los ojos ¿si? - exclamó el leopardo a su hermana que obedeció sintiendo como luego Tai la subió s su espalda , sin ver nada solo oía como el viento hacia balancear las hojas y ramas de los arboles hasta que por fin fue dejada en el piso - abrelos - dijo la voz de su hermano y a abrirlo la joven sorprendida solo se quedo viendo donde estaban era el palacio de jade y allí estaban todos los cuales la llamaban sin aguantar corrió y abrazo a víbora sintiendo como los demás la abrazaban -

te extrañamos mucho tigresa - dijo gruña-

si que es verdad - exclamo mono -

pensábamos que habían muerto pero me alegra verlos aquí - la voz de víbora se escuchaba temblorosa mientras aguantaba el llanto se alegría -

hija mia - fue la voz de shifu el cual saludo a tigresa pero luego dirigió la mirada a otro lado dando una mirada seria -

espera..Tai - volteo la tigre que vio a su hermano , en ese momento sintió miedo , ya que nunca antes en su vida había vista una mirada con tanto odio viniendo de su hermano esa mirada era para nadie mas ni nada menos que shifu - q..que pasa - la confusión domino a a tigre que solo veía la escena a ver a víbora esta estaba igual que la joven sin saber que pasaba -

al parecer si fuistes buen hermano después de todo - dijo shifu chasqueando sus dedos y mono , grulla y mantis rodearon a el leopardo el cual solo dijo a el anciano panda rojo - mas vale que cumplas con tu parte del trato - dije enojado el cual con una sonrisa de arrogancia el panda contesto - lo haré aceptare a tigresa en el palacio de jade y como mi alumna de nuevo , pero debes de aprender tu las consecuencia de meterse con el palacio de jade y sus estudiantes - exclamando con frialdad Tai sentio el golpe del ala de grulla en su mejilla derecha -

\- y hací fue como después del golpe inicial de grulla , mono y mantis se unieron atacando a el leopardo que solo resistía los golpes apartándose cuando caí de rodillas , ese macabro espectáculo hizo que las lágrimas corrieran por la mejillas de tigresa la cual apenas se movió con intención de ayudar a su hermano fue regañada por este diciéndole -

TIGRESA¡ !NI SE TE OCURRA METERTE¡ - gritando eso la tigre solo callo de rodillas viendo como su hermano era golpeado una y otra vez y el no se defendía , ni respondía los golpes , víbora se acercó a shifu - maestro por favor hagan que pare esto maestro - suplicaba la maestra escamosa pero sus palabras eran ignoradas por su maestro mientras este mirada todo con seriedad exclamando - Tai Lung estuvo de acuerdo con eso ahora debe de pagar por lo que hizo - esas palabras llenas de rencor y frialdad congelaron la sangre de la víbora -

\- el leopardo empezaba a botar sangre cada golpe era mas fuerte que el anterior poco a poco todo se volvía nublado hasta que finalmente cayo a el piso apenas podía ver pero notaba como su maestro se acercaba diciéndole unas ultimas palabras - se acabo Tai - dicho eso vio como la mano del panda rojo se alzo , centro su mirada en su hermana sonriendo le una ultima vez antes de cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe final que le daría su padre -

* * *

aquí el final del séptimo capitulo espero que les guste y

¿este sera el fin de Tai Lung ?

¿que pasara con tigresa?

descubran lo en el siguiente cap


	8. regreso

hola chicos y chicas perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero eh estado muy enfermo además con varios problemas de salud , y con muy poco tiempo por la escuela debido a que este seria el ultimo año que tendría que estar en ella pero bueno sin mas me disculpo y aquí traigo el capitulo 8

kung fu panda es propiedad de sus dueños y ccreadores = DreamWorks

* * *

8 capitulo: regreso

\- el leopardo gris estaba tendido en el piso derrotado sentía sus heridas arder mientras de algunas su sangre salia manchando el piso de piedra del palacio con su sangre mientras respiraba de forma pesada veía con sus ultimas fuerza la mano de su padre alzarse encima de el- ya no habra dolor , ya no habrá porque deba seguir luchando - pensaba cerrando por lo que el creía ultima vez sus ojos perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento escucho una voz a lo lejos era tan familiar y a la vez tan novedosa que no logro sabré quien habrá sido y mas aun que había dicho -

\- después de lo que creyó era su fin sentía su cuerpo cálido , además que a su nariz felina le envandia un aroma tan familiar , poco a poco empezó a recuperar la consciencia y sus energías regresaban para haci abrir los ojos los cuales fueron cegados por una luz - ¿acaso este es el cielo? - se pregunto a si mismo poniendo una de sus patas frente a sus ojos para hací notar por fin que no era el cielo donde estaba , si no que para su sorpresa estaba en su vieja habitación del templo , mas aun al quitar la sabana que envolvía su cuerpo , ver como sus heridas estaban en vendadas y algo curadas , confuso se paro de la cama caminando algo tambaleante hacia la puerta la cual sin dudar abrió , aun le dolía su heridas por lo que con una mueca de dolor empezó a caminar por el pasillo , incluso pasando los años ese lugar no había cambiado para el felino manchado todo le parecía tan normal , como si jamas se hubiera ido pero cuando abrio la puerta que le llevaba a las zonas de entrenamiento pudo ver allí a su hermana la cual estaba acompañara de la maestra víbora , se sorprendió a verlas juntas y mas aun se confundió a ver como los otros tres intregantes de los cuatro furiosos hacían una reverencia pidiendo perdón a la tigre de ojos de ámbar -

tu mente ahora es como el agua joven mio , cuando esta agitada se vuelve difícil de ver , pero si dejas que se calme la respuesta se vuelve clara - escucho el leopardo que debido a sus heridas se voltio con lentitud viendo a la anciana tortuga y maestro de todo kung fu oogway , no sabia que decir ni que hacer , tampoco sabia que estaba haciendo o que había pasado pero entonces allí lo vio un panda negro con banco que se acercaba a ellos y como si después de lanzar una roca al río y las ondas de esta Clamaran su mente se aclaro-

po...¿acaso tu ?.. - preguntó y por fin hablo el felino sin saber que su voz llamo la atención de los presentes en la sala de entrenamiento sin que el quisiera solo se quedo viendo al panda esa voz , la ultima que escucho antes de desmayarse , la que posiblemente lo había salvado -

no podía dejar que pelearas solo - dijo el panda algo nervioso para luego sonreír afirmando la hipótesis que tenia el leopardo pero aun hací quedaba una ultima duda que no conseguía entender el joven Tai -

pero entonces ¿como lo hicistes ? - fue su última pregunta para entonces luego sentir un peso en su espalda y algo que rodeaba su abdomen en vendado al ver de reojo solo noto unas orejas negras con una es fuera blanca en ellas las cuales estaban agachadas - tigresa , ¿estas bien? - pregunto mientras seguía mirándola de reojo le era muy inusual que su hermana la cual era reconocida por su actitud ruda , lo haya abrazado mas de esa forma , pero entonces lo sintió el hocico de su hermana que se frotaba en su espalda y como poco a poco sentía que era mojada , estaba llorando por el -

mientras subía las escaleras me tope con el maestro Oogway , me pregunto porque estaba tan agitado y pues le dije todo - exclamo el panda sacando de sus pensamientos a Tai que lo miro asombrado , para hací ver como de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de po - el fue el que intervino y te salvo.

\- el leopardo no dijo nada lo único que hizo fue voltear y hací ver a tigresa de sus hermosos ojos ámbar se veían salir lágrimas sinceras de alegría pero a la vez preocupación por el leopardo el cual la abrazo fuertemente empezando con su dedo a pasarlo por los ojos de la felina a rayas limpiando sus lágrimas para sonreir de forma cálida y esta dejaras de llorar, a lo cual la felina a rayas solo sonrio y siguió el abrazo ya calmada a ver de nuevo a su hermano de pie-

\- ya la noche había caído , todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones incluso po el cual cumplió esta vez no iba a romper la promesa que le hizo a Tai y tigresa de niños , ya que desde ese momento entrenaría con ellos , todos dormían flácidamente , todos menos Tai que estaba en el árbol de duraznos sentado en el pasto solo veía el cielo estrellado , tigresa en poco tiempo ya había logrado encajar , incluso se podía decir que shifu la volvía a amar como su hija , pero la historia era diferente con el , los demás menos su hermana y po lo evitaban , lo rechazaban, incluso le clavaban miradas de odio y rencor cuando les daba la espalda , y sin faltar estaba shifu el cual claramente seguía viendo al felino como un simple traidor y criminal -

\- esos pensamientos estaban rondando y consumiento su mente, aunque salio vivo por suerte aun no podia tomarse a la ligera su estadia en el palacio , mas aun sabiendo que aquel que antes llamaba padre y que actualmemte es su maestro lo detestaba por los aptos que habia hecho en contra de la justicia , sin saber que mas hacer o que podria hacer para calmar la ira y rencor de todos dejo salir un pesado suspiro mientras su mirada se agachaba al piso , sin poner atencion alguna a la persona que se estaba acercando poco a poco hacia el -

* * *

bueno chicos este es el capitulo de hoy y tengo un anunció que es que la historia ya esta entrando en su arco final por lo que entr capítulo la terminaré

eso ha sido todo gracias por leer los veo la próxima vez


	9. Despedida

perdón enserio por no haber publicado casi medio año pero lo que sucede es que eh estado sumamente ocupado además que apenas ahora estoy libre ya que hace 4 días me he logrado graduar de bachiller espero que entiendan y comprendan.

bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 ya saben si decían criticar o les haya gustado el capítulo dejen su comentario

Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks

* * *

Capitulo 9: Despedida

\- el velo de la noche envolvía la colina donde allí el árbol de durazno que sus frutos apenas florecían , se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos el felino de pelaje gris mientras solo miraba el piso con su guardia baja sin prestar atención una figura familiar se acercaba a el sacándolo de su pensamientos escucho una suave risa, sorprendido se levando de su lugar volteando rápidamente para ver a la anciana tortuga que se acercaba a donde el se encontraba -

maestro oogway... - fue lo que dijo al felino al ver al anciano justo allí a estas altas horas de la noche, sin lograr entender el porque estaba el gran maestro de todo el kung fu en ese lugar y precisamente en ese momento su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. cuando este empezó a hablar -

veo que aun no has logra clamar las aguas de tu mente - fue lo que la tortuga sabía le dijo al leopardo mientras seguía caminando a su lado viendo el gran e imponente árbol de duraznos poso su mano en ese dejando salir una sonrisa humilde pero débil - desearía el poder acompañarte en estos momentos tan turbios joven Tai , pero mi momento ya ha llegado - las palabras que dijo el anciano hizo que Tai lung se sorprendiera e inquietará -

q..¿que quiere decir con eso? - preguntaba pensando que sería solo una broma de mal gusto , aunque en el fondo sabia que esas palabras que había pronunciado el contrario no eran ninguna broma y que solo pensaba eso para evadir la amarga realidad que ese preciso momento que estaba con oogway seria la ultima vez que lo vería de nuevo-

\- notando el comportamiento del felino la tortuga reía con humildad y suavidad dejando escapar una fugaz sonrisa viendo a Tai - tomo tiene su inicio y al igual todo tiene su final , y mi final es ahora - mientras exclamaba esa frase extendió sus brazos hacia Tai dándole hací su bastón de madera mientras se volteaba caminando hacia el final de la colina, el leopardo veía el bastón de madera , viendo la parte superior de esta ligeramente separada levanto su mirada viendo como un sin numero de pétalos empezaban a levantarse rodeando a la vieja tortuga que se volteaba una ultima vez para ver a Tai y a todo el palacio antes de ascender a un mejor lugar -

Maestro, espere - grito el leopardo mientras miraba como poco a poco la figura de la tortuga iba haciéndose cada vez mas y mas borrosa - ¿que deberé hacer ahora?, usted es quien me permitió tener una segunda oportunidad ,¿pero como poder seguir mientras mis errores del pasado me alejan de los demás? - preguntaba mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto su orgullo era fuerte por lo que no deseaba que su maestro quien lo salvo lo viera llorar , mostrando debilidad. -

hay un viejo dicho, oh joven - decía la tortuga mientras se eleva con los pétalos poco a poco desapareciendo - el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio , pero el ahora es un obsequio, por eso se le llama presente, por esa razón, no debes despreciar el regalo que se te ha dado - diciendo eso cerro los ojos entregándose a su destino con calma oogway desapareció junto a los pétalos que se disiparon a la distancia , dejando hacia a Tai que teniendo en brazos el bastón que le pertenecía a oogway con tristeza lo apego a su cuerpo mientras de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas , teniendo en mente las ultimas pero sabias palabras de las tortuga , el felino manchado seco sus lágrimas y suspiraba tratando de calmarse y hací con la ultima posesión de oogway , se encamino al templo para hací dar la lamentable noticia -

\- meses habían pasado desde ese lamentable suceso , pero aun hací lo que seria tai y shifu aun no lograban asimilar la pérdida de oogway , aun así , el leopardo trataba de seguir hacia adelante recordando las ultimas palabras que le dio oogway, dejando su pasado atrás de encaminó a su propio destino en esos meses su relación con los 4 furiosos aunque aun no había confianza plena ya no se hacían presentes esas miradas de desprecio hacia el leopardo , aunque también buenas noticias se habían dado en esos meses entre ellas y la que mas orgullo llenaba al leopardo era el que su hermana menor tigresa había llegado con esfuerzo y dedicación a formar parte de los que por ese suceso se llamarían los 5 furiosos , siendo ahora tigresa la nueva lider, aunque sin importar que hiciera tigresa que tan fuerte se volviera a los ojos de su hermano ella siempre seria su amada y preciada hermana menor -

\- pero no todo mejoraba con el tiempo shifu aun con rencor no podía perdonar a Tai, incluso cuando aveces lo miraba recordaba a el pequeño que una vez el amo y cuido no podía sacar de su mente todas las fechorías y malos momentos que este le había dado cuando era un ladrón , un fugitivo de la ley, mientras estaba caminando por la área de entrenamiento fue allí que lo vio de nuevo, debía admitir que entre todos incluyendo a su hermana y a po, Tai sobresalía entre todos razón por la cual su entrenamiento y rutina eran mas rigorosa y exigente , notando como este ya estaba finalizando su rutina se propuso s retirarse dando media vuelta a notar como la respiración del felino se hacia pesada y este miraba el piso sudando cansado pero entonces un sonido captó su atención y al voltear a ver vio de nuevo como incluso estando a su limite tai seguía entrenando sorprendiéndose hací como incluso estando al limite su deseo de ser fuerte mantenía en pie al felino, pero en su sorpresa y descuido su presencia fue notada por el leopardo que volteo a verlo cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron shifu sin decir nada se volteo yéndose del lugar -

\- a la mañana siguiente el leopardo se despertó por el llamado matutino del panda indicando que la comida ya estaba hecha rascándose la nuca se levanto bostezando yendo al comedor, al entrar noto que los demás ya estaban degustando los fideos que hacia el panda dando hací halados, y gracias al panda por los fideos , Pero al llegar el felino todos guardaron silencio menos tres personas que saludaron al felino siendo estos tigresa, po y víbora la única de los furiosos que aparte de tigresa trataba con amabilidad a Tai y lo aceptaba , devolviendo el saludo se sentí empezando a comer, después de la comida todos se separaron yendo a la sala de entrenamiento pero allí se toparon con shifu -

Tai lung hoy tu entrenamiento sera enfrentarte contra mi - exclamaba el panda rojo con autoridad mientras tomaba de sorpresa a todos empezando hací a escuchar susurros de parte de mantis y mono preguntándose por la repentina decisión de su maestro-

Maestro shifu yo no... - trataba de negociar tigresa sin faltar al respeto al su maestro y padre dando un paso hacia adelante fue detenida y callads por Tai que estiro su brazo cortándole el paso a la joven felina que al ver la mirada seria de su hermano se quedo en silencio , escuchándose un suspiro el leopardo dirigió la vista al panda rojo -

Esta bien , aceptó el desafío maestro - exclamaba serio sabia que shifu no se iba a contener en medio ese entrenamiento y si no tomaba enserio el desafío el leopardo no saldría bien parado de este, al ver como aceptaba shifu camino hacia un lado de su alumno dejando salir una ultima frase - te estaré esperando al frente de la puerta del palacio - diciendo eso se fue de allí el ambiente fue plagado por un silencio mientras los 5 furiosos y po no asimilaban bien que había pasado -

Tai,¿ enserio vas a hacer esto? - preguntaba tigresa rompiendo el silencio para luego ser apoyada por po que exclamaba - tigresa tiene razón shifu no se contendrá la ultima vez recuerda casi mueres - dije el panda preocupado por su amigo a lo cual obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa llena de un orgullo y arrogancia característica de su amigo que pronunciaba - no se preocupen por mi no perderé esta vez - diciendo eso se fue hacia el lugar indicado para el encuentro mientras esa sonrisa que dio hace poco se borraba rápidamente de su cara dejando haci que esa arrogancia y su sonrisa eran falsa y solo era una forma de calmar a sus amigos para que no se metieran en medio, en esa batalla el leopardo queria demostrarle a su padre que ahora es alguien diferente, alguien fuerte -

* * *

espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado lamento de nuevo el no haber actualizado desde hace tiempo pero realmente espero que entienda mi situación y bueno sigue ahora el enfrentamiento padre e hijo ,¿que pasara ? ,¿quien ganara? Eso lo sabremos luego


	10. batalla final

bueno chicos aquí estamos en este capitulo 10 que sera el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron su reviews en los distintos capítulos y aquellos que hayan leído los capítulos hasta ahora. también voy a dejar una ultima pregunta que deseo que si quieren contesten con su review pero ya sin mas que decir espero que disfruten este el ultimo capitulo

Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks

* * *

\- encaminándose al patio de la entrada del palacio de jade el leopardo de ojos dorados tenia una mirada llena de determinación en demostrar a su padre adoptivo y maestro lo que es realmente ahora, al llegar al lugar del encuentro vio allí al panda rojo que en su manos sostenía el bastón de oogway, sin decir nada solo intercambiaron miradas y hací dando una respetuosa reverencia el felino se puso en posición -

Espero estés listo Tai lung - exclamo el panda rojo mientras también se ponía en posición para atacar - porque no tendré la mas mínima misericordia contigo.

\- teniendo la advertencia en mente Tai vio como corriendo a gran velocidad y posteriormente utilizando el bastón de oogway shifu logro tomar un gran impulso saltando en una patada que juntando sus brazos en formas de x el leopardo logro bloquear para luego tratar de responder con un golpe de palma con su brazo derecho el cual fallo debido a la agilidad del maestro -

\- después de haber logrado esquivar el ataque del tigre con una posición firme shifu vio a Tai notando lo decidido que estaba en esos momentos por lo que sin hacer espera empezó a atacarlo con el bastón tratado de que perdiera el equilibrio atacaba a las piernas -

Es rápido - pensaba Tai que levantaba su pierna derecha para luego con la izquierda saltar y esquivar un barrido que hizo el panda con el bastón estando en el aire vio como shifu levanto el bastón y lanzo una estocada la cual el leopardo con las palmas de su manos la atrapo apenas logro tocar el piso se puso firme y levando el bastón junto a shifu para hací poder lanzar una patada la cual impacto al panda rojo alejándolo y soltando su arma -

\- mientras la pelea trascurría los cinco furiosos y po llegaron viendo exacto el momento cuando Tai había desarmado al maestro y alejado de el mientras estaban sorprendidos las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes comenzando hací mientras la batalla proseguía volverse de una simple llovizna a una fuerte tormenta -

esto es tan familiar - decía tai que miraba al cielo sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer en su rostro y mojar su pelaje - es igual a la tormenta que hubo cuando me encontraron en la puertas del orfanato bao gu - mientras recordaba como la oveja que lo había recogido ese día le contaba sobre la tormenta pero al escuchar como algo salpicaba en el piso mojado del palacio regreso de su pensamientos concentrándose en la batalla -

\- mientras shifu atacaba de forma rápida al leopardo este se las ingeniaba para esquivar los ataques o bloquearlos tratando incluso de hacer un barrido giratorio con su pierna pensando que podría hacer perder el equilibrio al panda rojo que para su mala suerte salto el barrido y respondió con un golpe en el rostro de tai el cual de forma casi instantánea se alejo -

\- la tormenta no parara en cambio iba empeorando incluso los truenos y relámpagos empezaban a sonar cada vez mas fuertes y amenazadores pero incluso en ese clima tan peligroso ni shifu ni mucho menos tai se intimidaban los 5 furiosos por la tormenta no tuvieron mas elección que refugiarse mientras veían la batalla -

\- la batalla después de un rato estaba llegando a su punto final los brazos de Tai tenia moretones y dolían debido a todas las veces que los utilizo para bloquear los golpes de su maestro encambio shifu jadeaba de cansancion debido al peso del agua y el sobreesfuerzo que había empleado en esa batalla la cual el quería terminar saltando hacia el leopardo preparo un fuerte golpe que iba directo al Peccho del leopardo pero este al ver que no podría bloquearlo ni recibirlo decidió contraatacar lanzando una patada que para su suerte impacto primero y lanzo a shifu lejos de el pero en ese momento un rayo empezó a caer a dirección donde caería el panda rojo -

\- los cinco furiosos y Tai notaron eso tigresa que veía como si el mundo empezara a correr en cámara lenta no creía lo que estaba apunto de suceder si ese rayo alcazaba a su padre este no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir pero cuando su cuerpo respondió y trato de siquiera dar un paso ella y todos fueron segados por la luz que emitió aquel rsyo al impactar el piso y al abrir los ojos solo logro ver una mancha oscura donde antes estaba su maestro -

\- el silencio fue dominante en ese momento ninguno de los cinco furiosos ni po lograban creerse lo que había pasado mientras el silencio se hacia presente el panda de ojo de jade noto que alguien mas faltaba mencionándolo a sus compañeros -

¿donde esta Tai? - pregunto y hací fue como escuchado un gemido de dolor que veían de las escaleras al ir a ver notaron al leopardo que tenia sugeto con uno de sus brazos al panda rojo que estaba solo con las heridas del combate en cambio el felino de ojos dorados estaba lleno de rasguños y moretones ya que por tomar a shifu para alejarlo del lugar donde caería el rayo este rodó varios escalones de la escaleras que llevaba al palacio de jadeo -

\- shifu estando confundido se separo de Tai viéndolo preguntando solo una cosa - ¿porque?

porque...sin importar que...tu seguirás siendo mi padre.. - decía de forma débil y con dificultad ya que estaba en su limite jadeaba del cansancio abriendo uno de sus ojos viendo a su padre y a los demás - además...si algo te pasara...tigresa y los demás...estariasn tristes...y te extrañarian - al terminar de decir eso el leopardo callo al piso debido al cansancio que tenia quedo noqueado-

\- shifu sentia ira pero hacia el mismo por lo pidió a los cinco furiosos y a po llevar a Tai el palacio y curar las heridas de este mientras veía como el leopardo era llevado por po y mono el panda rojo suspiro embolsando el final una suave sonrisa susurrando unas ultimas palabras antes de seguir a los demás - gracias por perdonadme... hijo mio ...

-unas semanas después -

\- era el festival de fin de año en el valle de la paz los comercios estaban llenos y habían puesto donde la gente jugaba para conseguir un premio además uno de otro que ofrecía golosinas y variedad de dulces , en esa noche se pudo ver a una joven tigresa que vestía un traje de una sola pieza de color rojo con grabados dorados que caminando con sutileza se puso detrás de un leopardo que vestía pantalones largos de color azul rey y una camiseta azul con graduados de plata -

hermana no denerias de estar disfrutando el festival con tu "pareja" - fue lo que dijo el leopardo sonriendo suavemente haciendo sonrojar y enojar a la tigre que lo soltó y respondió -

po y yo no somos pareja solo me invito a venir juntos - decía eso totalmente avergonzada aunque era cierto que tenia cierto gusto por el panda aunque no quería admitirlo - y tu ,¿no te vas a divertir?,hoy shifu dejo que todos tomemos este día de descanso - aclaraba mientras volteandose Tai puso su mano en la cabeza de tigresa sonriendo respondiendo -

alguien debe de hacer guardia para que nada malo pase sabe - al decir eso la tigre solo suspiro y viendo a lo lejos al panda levantar la mano para que esta lo viera se fue dejando solo a Tai que sonreía viéndolos como se perdían entre la multitud pero entonces sintió como alguien se chocaba volteando rápidamente el leopardo todo de la mano a la persona la cual se había chocado con el impidiendo que esta se callera -

debes tener mas cuidado, ¿estas...bien? - el leopardo se quedo pasmado al ver que la persona que se había chocado con era una joven leoparda sin saber porque el corazón del leopardo de ojos dorados empezó a latir fuertemente quedándose viendo a los ojos de la desconocido la cual al igual de Tai sentia algo raro en su pecho quedándose viendo en silencio por un tiempo Tai rompió el hielo hablando -

m-me llamo Tai , Tai lung - dijo sonriendo de forma orgullosa pero coqueta cosa que hizo que la chica riera de forma dulce -

yo soy song - fue lo que la joven exclamo pero vio como sus "compañeras estaban yéndose a gran velocidad" - debo irme espero volverte a ver pronto - diciendo eso acaricio la mejilla del varón para luego salir corriendo con las demás

\- el joven solo veio como esta se iba sonrojado quería ir tras ella pero no sabia si era bueno idea hasta que escucho un grito de ayuda -

auxilio me han robado ,esas gatas me han robado - gritaba asustado un cerdo y Tai regreso de nuevo a la tierra y sin perder ningún segundo corrió detrás de song y las demás ladronas pero sonriendo exclamando - al parecer nos veremos muy pronto - dijo gruñendo fuertemente empezando a seguir el rastro de las ladronas, mientras tanto ya con algo de ventaja las felinas escucharon el fuerte gruñido y song derrepente con una suave sonrisa dijo - al parecer nos veremos muy seguido - susurrando eso la idea le agradaba aunque no se dejaria atrapar esta y sus compañeras siguieron emprendiendo la huida -

* * *

y bueno esto seria todo de nuevo muchas gracias por todos por haber leído este fanfic y bueno la pregunta que dije al principio que quería oír sus respuesta es:

¿quieren que haga una continuación de lo que pasara después ?

si desean ver una clase digamos de capitulo extra solo en su reviews digan que lo quieren sera en formato one-shot por lo tanto si quieren saber como termina la historia de Tai y la ladrona song ya saben solo digan y lo haré

y sin mas doy finalizado este fanfic espero verlos a todos en próximos proyectos

adios


End file.
